This invention is directed to a multicompartment package or box for secure storage of quantities of a multiplicity of small parts which must be kept separated and not intermixed during handling or shipment, and yet be easily accessible for selection and use. The box was originated to solve a specific problem faced by orthodontists as discussed below, and will be described in the context of that application. The box is equally useful, however, in other situations requiring isolated storage of many small parts, coupled with ease of access and selection when the parts are needed.
Orthodontists use appliances called orthodontic brackets made of metal, plastic or ceramic materials, and which are used to couple a force-applying device (such as an archwire) to teeth. Brackets are designed for specific teeth, and many different types of individual brackets are needed to assemble a complete bracket set for a single patient. In common with most intraoral orthodontic appliances, brackets are very small and relatively expensive components, and quantities of a specific bracket type have conventionally been stored in individual small envelopes or vials.
Dispensing of brackets from individual packages is time consuming and inconvenient for the orthodontist, and requires selection, opening and closing of many containers to assemble a bracket set. The box of this invention solves this problem by providing an attractive multicompartment container which houses many bracket types in secure isolation, while making the brackets easily and conveniently accessible when a bracket set is prepared.